The HeMan Inside
by DeathsShadow000
Summary: This is a story about Adam and the He-Man he truly is. Ch. 6 up. Please R&R. .
1. Bad Day at the Sims

The He-Man Inside  
  
Disclaimer: Come on peeps! If I actually had anything to do with He-Man do you think I'd be sitting here surfing the net and reading stories? Do you think I'd be spending most of my time at home? Do you think I'd be broke? No, didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Adam, watch out!" Teela shouted the warning to her friend.  
  
The warning came to late however, as the levitating ball came crashing into young prince from behind causing him to fall to the ground; getting a face full of dirt and grass. Adam looked up from his perch on the ground to see the ball coming back towards him. Rolling to the side as the ball came smashing into the same spot he had been. He quickly leapt to his feet and drew his sword; preparing to chop the annoying ball in half only to be hit in the back by its twin sending shockwaves of pain up along his spine. Adam groaned as he came crashing back into the ground, the affect of the impact causing him to drop his sword. The young prince was painfully pushing himself up on his arms when the same ball and its twin came crashing into his ribs. He heard the crack even as his breath was forced out of his lungs, causing him to double over. He glanced up from his position to search for the twin spheres, looking around the training arena he finally saw them making a u-turn and making a b-line for his face. Adam struggled to raise himself up but he was too slow, crossing his arms in front of his face as he braced for the shattering impact.  
  
"End simulation!" The command reverberated around the enclosed area of the training field causing all motion to stop from the mechanized combatants. Adam slowly uncrossed his arms to look at the two levitating spheres merely inches from his dirt covered face. The prince pushed himself t his feet, keeping a wary eye on the two balls as he made his way slowly towards the side of the field where Man-at-Arms was standing; hands on his hips and a very displeased look upon his face.  
  
"Thanks Man-at-Arms but do you think you could've stopped it a little sooner?" Adam asked as he came to a stop in front of the large warrior. He was holding one if his sides as his other arm hung limp by his side.  
  
"Why should my father have done that? Practice makes perfect and practice is exactly what you need. You also need to pay more attention to what's going on around you. You'll find out that when you do, situations become easier to read and you don't have to worry about surprise attacks which means you walk away with a few less bruises." Teela said angrily as she walked towards the duo.  
  
"Hey, cool it Teela. I'm already beaten black and blue. Gimme time to heal and then you can have a whack at it." Adam laughed lightly as Teela's face became flushed with indignation and then regretted laughing when the pain from his broken ribs cut off any sound he had been making. Using the arm that had been by his side he propped himself against Man-at-Arms. Looking up he caught Teela with a smirk and a smug expression on her face.  
  
"Humph! What were you saying Adam? Wha-? Can't hear you. Come on at least look me in the eye when you're trying to say something. Oh wait, you can't because you got yourself hurt during the simulation for not-"  
  
"Man, do me a favor Teela and just be quiet."  
  
"Hey, you get what you deserve."  
  
"Yeah, and I say you're on a crash course to-"  
  
"Enough you two. We still have some work to do. Teela I want you to gather the Masters and scout the surrounding area around the palace with a 200 perimeter. After that I want you to check out Castle GraySkull as well."  
  
"Alright father. I'll meet you at the launching pad."  
  
"No need Teela. I'm going to stay here and take Adam to the medical bay."  
  
"But father, there's no need-"  
  
"No 'buts' Teela. Now go and gather the Masters. Your mission should have you out there for the better part of the day and I don't want you or any of the Masters caught outside the palace after dusk." Man-at-Arms was gave his daughter a stern look as she was about to say something else.  
  
"Right. I'll see you when we get back." Teela's voice rang with resignation as she took her leave, running off the training field and towards the palace courtyard in search of the Masters.  
  
Man-at-Arms and Adam watched Teela until they could no longer see her. Man- at-Arms was the first to look away then looking down at the young prince he wrapped his arm around Adam's waist to help support him. "Come. Let's go to the medical bay so we can have your injuries looked at."  
  
Adam grunted his approval as he hobbled along side the old warrior wincing in pain for each step he took. "Damn, Man-at-Arms what did you do to those spheres? I never remember them hitting that hard."  
  
"It's because you're changing Adam."  
  
Adam gave his teacher a confused look, asking him through his eyes to elaborate on that statement.  
  
"Adam, ever since gaining the power sword and along with it the powers of GraySkull your body and mind have-"  
  
"Whoa, hold on Man-at-Arms! What's wrong with my body?"  
  
"Nothing Adam. Nothing at all. What I was trying to say is that your body and mind have been affected by the powers of GraySkull. In a way this means that the power is becoming a part of you and as you grow it will be shaped along with you."  
  
"So what does this do to He-Man?"  
  
"For right now, nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? You said there was going to be changes. So, what sort of changes?"  
  
"Well, nothing that wasn't going to happen anyway. You see Adam, from the moment you decided to claim the power sword and become the champion of Eternia it had certain affects on who'd you become."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"What I'm trying to say Adam is that you will eventually grow-" Man-at-Arms was cut off as the voice of the sorceress came invading his mind. 'It is not his time to know his future nor is it yours to tell. Adam will find out eventually and as you have said he will grow into his future.'  
  
'You're right Sorceress. My apologies.'  
  
"Hey, Man-at Arms what's wrong? You're talking one minute and spacing out the next."  
  
"Oh, uh.....nothing. Come on lets get you to the sick bay."  
  
"But what about what you were saying."  
  
"Ah, well, that's a discussion best saved for another time. Now come on it wouldn't do any good for Eternia's champion to show up in battle with sore muscles and broken ribs."  
  
Okay, that would be the first chapter. I'll try and make the future one longer. Please read and review. OH! Flames are welcomed. 


	2. Bad News

The He-Man Inside  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The morning rays of sun shined through the open veranda of the palace dining room bringing with it a cool breeze. All was quiet and peaceful in the room except for the soft whisk of padded shoes against the marble floor, the hushed words of the palace servants and the clink of dishes and silverware as the table was set for the morning feast. Then, the breakfast course was served as the kitchen staff came through the side door bearing trays laden with eggs, bacon, fishes, fruits, bread, pudding and much more. Soon the room was filled with their rich aromas and it was just in time as the king and queen walked through the main door followed by the prince and the Masters. Taking their respectable positions at the table, the king and queen at the head, the prince on their right, Man-at-Arms on their left, Teela next to her father and so on and so forth, they began their separate conversations. The king and queen looked to be having a heated discussion, albeit a heated, whispered discussion, when the first course was served. Soon everyone was eating rather than talking except for the few snip-its of conversation in between bites. The meal was just ending when the King stood up while his wife looked on with a very displeased look upon her face. As soon as the king stood up everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at their leader.  
  
"As everyone knows my son will be turning seventeen in a few days and on that day I shall announce to the kingdom that my son is looking for a wife- "  
  
"WHAT!!" The king was cut off as his son outraged and surprised yell cut him off. "What are you thinking?! I'm only going to be seventeen. The prince isn't suppose to look for a wife until he's eighteen and then I'm not suppose to get married for another year! It's Eternian tradition."  
  
"Calm down son. I have no intention of breaking tradition, however, I plan for you to already have a fiancé by your eighteenth birthday. I will not allow you to make a hasty decision nor will I allow you to make the wrong one, so, your choice of bride must be approved by me before any formal announcement can be made."  
  
"You've lost your mind if you think I'm going to sit here and let you decide my future. You may have control over what I learn and most of what I do but I'll be damned if your going to decide who I'll live with for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Hold your tongue! I'll not have my own son being insubordinate and disrespectful to me in my own palace! You will respect my conditions or suffer the consequences. Is that clear?" When the king received no response from his silent son he slammed his fist down on the table, the impact knocking over his goblet. "I said, IS THAT CLEAR!"  
  
"Crystal!" Adam yelled as he shoved himself violently away from the table causing his chair to fall over on the floor and stormed from the room.  
  
All was quiet in the dining hall as the king sighed his frustration and slowly slid back into his chair. His wife, clearly displeased at what had just happened promptly excused herself. Randor let her go and after a few minutes turned to Man-at-Arms.  
  
"Do you think that I could have handled that better?"  
  
"Well sir, I agree that Adam shouldn't be allowed to wait and then make a hasty decision but...."  
  
"But I probably could have handled that with a little more diplomacy."  
  
"No your highness but maybe you could have handled that more like a father instead of a king. Your son is not as rash as he seems and is able to make rational decisions when he puts his mind to it."  
  
"Hmmmm, is this advice from a guard to his king?"  
  
"No. This advice comes from an old friend to his old guard buddy."  
  
"Heh. Well, I'll take your advice and think about it but I believe my mind is made up." Standing up the king took his leave.  
  
"I can't believe the king would do something like that and to his own son no less." Teela voiced her concern and outrage to her father.  
  
"He is the king and he only has Adam's best interest at heart. He doesn't want Adam to be rushed, which is why he has given Adam an extra year. This extra year will give Adam the time to get to know his prospective brides which means the choice he makes will be a sound one and the king will more than likely approve his choice."  
  
"But father, these girls don't know a thing about Adam and vice versa. They don't know the things he likes and the things he can't stand. They don't know where he hides out when he wants to be alone. They know nothing and a year won't be long enough for them to get to know him."  
  
"Yes, you're quite right. However, you know a lot about Adam. You two were raised together and taught the same things so maybe I should talk to the king about a match between you two." Man-at-Arms looked sideways at his daughter with a playful smirk upon his face.  
  
"You'll do no such thing. Me and Adam are just friends. Just friends and since we're friends I don't want to see him rushed into something he doesn't want to do."  
  
"Alright. Now since breakfast is finished and this discussion I think we should all get to work." Man-at-Arms stood and the rest of the Masters followed suit, all except Teela. "Teela, are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be along father but first I'm going to go find Adam."  
  
"Fine see you then."  
  
Adam sat alone on the grassy banks of the Eternos River contemplating what his father had told him. 'How could you father? What are you trying to do and why couldn't you have left me out of it?' Adam picked up a small rock that was embedded in the earth and lightly threw it into the river and watched as the rock caused water to spew forth in a small eruption. He sat there watching the river swirl around the rocks and pebbles that were as unwrinkled as a sheet of iron yet smooth and comforting to touch as silk. Letting himself fall back onto the grassy bank he rested his head upon his arms, wincing as a slight pain raced up his side. 'I forgot I'm still pretty sore from that training. Gods! You think Man-at-Arms would give me a break.' Adam closed his eyes and was dozing lightly when Teela came upon him. She was leaning against a large oak near the river when she began to speak with him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Sooooo......uh, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Wait, are you offering to help me? The all-powerful Teela is offering to help me, weak Prince Adam? The coward of Eternia. Are you here to take pity on me?"  
  
"Oh, Gods Adam! I swear you can be such an ass sometimes."  
  
"Oh, so you've come to ridicule me!"  
  
"No! I've-"  
  
"Then what.....what?!"  
  
"Damn it! I came here to be your friend! The same friend I've been since we were children. Damn! Why can't you grow up?"  
  
"Yeah, well I guess that's not a problem any longer since I'm already being pushed into my future." Adam sat up but did not look in Teela's direction.  
  
"Look Adam, I know you're not happy about this but......"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But your father has your best interest in mind and-"  
  
Adam quickly turned around to face Teela, his face contorted in rage "Oh! Don't even pull that shit with me! If you were in my position you'd be kicking and screaming. You'd be fighting tooth and nail for your right to choose who you marry and when!" He turned back to face the river with his head cast down to the ground. In a soft voice he added, "You'd fight. You just wouldn't give in......you wouldn't let yourself be controlled."  
  
Teela looked at her friend seeing something she had never seen in his eyes before....pain. True, unadulterated pain. She didn't know what had caused this, she wanted to know but didn't ask, didn't know how. What she did know was that it couldn't have just been caused by the recent sequence of events. No, this was a pain built up over time. 'Adam.....what's wrong?' Pushing herself away from the tree Teela walked over to Adam and sat down next to him. Putting a comforting arm around his shoulders she leaned her head against his, "Sorry. I guess that was a little idiotic to say under the circumstances-"  
  
"A little?" Adam said half-heartedly in jest.  
  
"Aren't you ever quiet."  
  
Teela was forced to move her head when Adam turned his head to look at her with a trace of a smile on his face but the pained expression remained in his eyes only buried within the depths of his sea green eyes. "Hmmmmm, you should know by now that I'm never quiet when I need to be."  
  
"Humph, you're a smart ass as well. Look, everything will work out. I'm sure that if you talk with your father he'll listen."  
  
"Thanks Teela but my father isn't like yours."  
  
"Oh! Just take my advice. I'll help because I know this isn't something you want to do."  
  
"Thanks Teela and I'm sorry about being such a jerk earlier. I guess it wasn't one of my best moments."  
  
"No, it wasn't but that's why you have me here, so that I can straighten you out when you need it. Now come on, you may be a prince but we have work to do with the Masters." Teela stood up and dusted herself off as Adam pushed himself off the ground with a slight grumble of pain. "I take it you're still sore from the beating you got the other day."  
  
"Is it obvious?"  
  
"No, but maybe you should take it easy-"  
  
"Uh-uh. You got me up so now I'm going. So let's go." Adam walked away from the river bank heading towards the path that would lead them back inside the safety of the palace walls. Teela stared after him for a moment then looked back towards the river. 'Adam......where did the pain I saw in your eyes come from? What caused it and why......why haven't I noticed it before?'  
  
"Hey, now who's being lazy?"  
  
Teela looked back at a grinning Adam, all vestiges of his previous mood swiped from his face and the pain was completely buried. Teela smiled and rested one of her hands on her hip as she smirked evilly at Adam. "I know you didn't call me lazy."  
  
"Hmmmm, strange because I know I called you lazy." Teela arched her brow as she reached for her staff. When she had her staff in hand she started to make her way towards the young prince, her victim. Adam, upon seeing her intent, slowly backed away, his hands raised in front of him in defense. "Heh, heh, come on Teela I was just playing around. You wouldn't hurt and already injured person now would you? Teela? Teela! Now listen to your voice of reason! TEELA!" Adam ducked his head just in time as the butt of Teela's staff cut through the air where his head had been. He didn't wait for her to attack again, stumbling as he tried to run away, the staff nearly clipped his shoulder. Regaining his footing he took off down the path, with Teela hot on his heels. Neither of them noticed that in one of the palace windows the queen stood watching them with a fond smile upon her face.  
  
"I believe are plans are falling into place. What say you?" Turning away from the window the queen stared into the deep shadows of the room barely able to make out a form hidden within them.  
  
"Yes. I expect no problems in our future."  
  
"I agree, however, that would have been true if this situation hadn't of come up. Something must be done." Turning away from the shadowed interior the queen looked back out into the great expanse of part of the kingdom.  
  
"Do not worry. Everything shall be handled accordingly."  
  
"Yes, yes of course but this still puts a damper on our plans. Things will proceed much slower than expected."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
Perplexed the queen tilted her head back towards the shadowed form. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I believe we can use this to our advantage. The out come will be exactly as we desire and we can expect immediate results but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You must keep your husband and the Masters, including Man-at-Arms, out of this affair."  
  
With a disgusted sigh the queen turned back towards the window. "You need not tell me that. I can handle my husband as well as the Masters but I had better receive the results you have predicted."  
  
"Of course, My Queen."  
  
The queen waved her hand in dismissal. Soon she was alone in the room. The shadowed form no longer there. 'Well, it's not much longer....at least it shouldn't be much longer.' Turning away from the window Marlena made her way towards the door, an evil smirk on her face. 'I had better receive results soon.'  
  
Well, the plot thickens. Please review. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. Oh no! It's Mom!

The He-Man Inside  
  
Disclaimer: Gods! If I owned MOTU I'd be filthy rich and living in some expensive European castle, not, in a two-story house in the middle of nowhere. Life's a pity.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Eternian palace was in an uproar preparing for the young princes' seventeenth birthday. Palace servants buzzed about the room, shouting out directions about where things should be put, how things should be hanged, what style of plate ware to use and so on and so forth. The room was slowly but surely taking shape. Dark, midnight blue tapestries with gold trimming hung from all the walls. Golden candleholders with blue candlesticks were already set out for the evening supper and Orko was working his magic on the ceiling, attempting to make it look like a starry night sky included with racing comets and shooting stars. In the middle of it all stood the queen looking as beautiful and serene as she had earlier in the morning, however, her day was just beginning and her greatest task yet... was nowhere to be found. Deciding that the servants could see to the tasks she had set out for them she strode for the door with a definite purpose gleaming in her eye and the golden rays of sun coming through the windows seemed to radiate from her rather than the day. She was dressed in a white dress of fine muslin and was enveloped in a warm glow whether from the sun itself or her own beauty one could never tell the difference. She looked like an angel descended from on high to share this beauty with the world. However, for those who knew her well could tell you that she was a demon when she set out to do a task and poor Man-at-Arms was her next target.  
  
The giant warrior was standing in a corner of the dining room made ballroom finishing up a bowl of oatmeal when he saw the queen striding across the floor towards with a definite purpose, hoping that it was not in his direction that she walked. He gulped and nearly choked as he realized he would not be so lucky when he saw her making a bee-line in his direction, knowing full well she probably had some nefarious plan on her mind, such as making him wear some frilly aristocratic get up that suited him not at all. He quickly searched around for an escape route but found none. All he could do was wait as the queen bared down upon her next victim. Man-at-Arms managed to stammer out a greeting to one of the city's monarchs, "Greetings your Majesty. Everything looks to be shaping up just as you had planned."  
  
"Yes well, things still seem to be moving too slow for my taste."  
  
"But your excellency I'm sure everything will turn out fine since you are the one that planned this mar-" Man-at-Arms never got the chance to finish as the queen interrupted with a wave of her hand and out of instinct Man-at- Arms put his arms in front of his face to shield himself, nearly dumping what was left of his breakfast on the front of his armor.  
  
Marlena smiled at the old guardsman and reached out to pull his arms down from their defensive stance, "Duncan, as much as I would love to hear what you have to say about my strategy for Adam's party, I fear that I just do not have the time to listen. However, you can be of service to me in another way."  
  
Worry and fear crept into Duncan's eyes, emotions that rarely ever bothered the seasoned warrior, except when words such as "be of service" came from the mouth of his queen, especially when she was smiling so sweetly. His reply was extremely hesitant, he feared the worst possibilities, "And just how may I be of service to you your Majesty?"  
  
Man-at-Arms was astonished when the queen looped her arm through his and started out toward the open veranda, which was situated directly across the way from where they had been standing. His distrust immediately solidified and his worst fears, he thought, had come to pass. The queen stopped them once they reached the balcony and unhooked her arm from his. They remained in silence for a few moments, while Man-at-Arms sweated it out as the anticipation of what was to come became almost unbearable. When the queen finally did speak up he nearly jumped off the balcony in fright.  
  
"Calm yourself Duncan. I come not for you but for my son." Man-at arms released his pent up breath that he was unaware he had held. "Come now Duncan, don't sound so put out. I'm sure I can sink my talons into before the day is through."  
  
Duncan let out a small laugh and relaxed against the balcony, "I think it would be in my best interest if you didn't find the time for me to be one of your victims."  
  
"Oh, very well but I am short of prey today, mayhap you would reconsider."  
  
"My Lady, I'm afraid not even the power of the ancients could force me to become your prey."  
  
"Duncan, sometimes you can be such a coward."  
  
"Nay, I am no coward and I am no fool because only a fool would walk straight into your claws. Now before I find myself thrown into prison for my insubordination how may I be of service to you?"  
  
"I am looking for my son and as hard as I try he is nowhere in the palace. I was hoping that you could tell me where he's run off to?"  
  
Man-at-Arms was about to tell the queen where she could find the prince when a gleam came into his eyes, a plan formulating in the back of his mind. A plan that would ensure that for at least one day he would not become the prey of his hungry monarch.  
  
When Man-at-Arms did not reply to her questioning the queen became slightly annoyed, wondering if he was just contemplating on where her son might be or just plain ignoring her. "Duncan, will you tell me or must my talons find your backside?"  
  
"You know your Excellency, information does not come cheap these days ad it would be a shame if good information was lost because the 'price' could not be met."  
  
The queen had the good sense to look somewhat enraged. "That's blackmail! You cannot blackmail your queen!"  
  
Man-at-Arms turned around so that his back was leaning against the balcony railing and he was facing the inside of the palace. "Blackmail, extortion, a simple business transaction.who can tell the difference these days. However, if you agree to let me be for the day I can promise to have Adam back before noon and ready to do whatever you wish with him as long as you keep your word and leave me be. Now, what sat you your Majesty."  
  
"Tis' a sad day indeed when the queen must ransom something for mere information, however, you have my word. Now, go and fetch my son and if he is not here before we break for the midday meal the agreement is off and then you shall pay for this most unpleasant of transactions."  
  
"Agreed but I'll not be late. Till noon then." Man-at-Arms made his way off the balcony and towards the hall that would lead him to the launching bay, taking his time and humming an old Eternian folk song.  
  
The queen did not look at the retreating guardsman, however, she did wish she had a dagger that she could throw at him but that was not to be. She smiled then laughed outright when she went over the conversation in her head. 'It's only for a day and then its payback time. Oh, Duncan. You'll wish you had never made a deal with me. Unlike you, I have not forgotten our childhood. You're just like Randor, however, he has learned to never make deals with devil.  
  
Castle GraySkull  
  
The terrified screams of a young man echoed against the hollow walls of the timeless fortress shattering the peaceful solitude of its guardian who unfortunately happened to be in the middle of the fracas. The sorceress was calmly, or trying to remain calm, looking down upon the two men, one old and one young, from her high perch on the thrown. The latter of the two men was holding onto one of the pillars for dear life and who happened to be screaming bloody blue murder at the top of his lungs, while the older of the two had his strong arms wrapped around the young man's legs and was pulling with all of his might. All she could do was shake her head and try to ease the pounding of her temples by massaging them.  
  
"You cannot take me Man-at-Arms. I will not be sacrificed so that you can get off the hook scott free!" Adam finally spoke up when the older man relaxed to catch his breath.  
  
"Now look here! It's either you or me and I'd rather it be you. She's your mother let her have her fun with you!" Man-at-Arms took a mighty breath as he heaved upon Adam's legs once again causing Adam to yell out in protest as he almost lost his grip on the sturdy pillar.  
  
"Fun! You think my mother wants to have fun with me! Torture is more like it! Why don't you let her have some fun with you!"  
  
Man-at-Arms relaxed once again but did not loosen his grip on the prince's legs. "Fun, torture the words mean the same thing to your mother, the stress being she's YOUR MOTHER and not mine. Besides you're a prince and as such you should not shirk your duties. As a son, you also have obligations to fulfill. Now you either do them willingly or I'll see that you do them by any means necessary." Man-at-Arms pulled once again on Adam's legs contemplating whether it would just be easier to cut off his hands or knock him unconscious and right now Man-at-Arms would do just about anything to be saved from the wrath of his queen. Contrary to what the queen thought Man-at-Arms knew full well just what could happen if he lost to her. With that thought in mind Man-at-Arms pulled with renewed vigor vowing as he did so that he would not be on the receiving end of the queen's "fun", pulling forth a stream of very loud and very improper expletives from the young prince.  
  
"Damn you Man-at-Arms1 I said I'm not going." Adam tried to kick at his mentor but the other man had an extremely firm grip on his legs.  
  
"Like hell you are! I'll be damned if I'm going back to the palace alone. Now you either come with me in one piece and conscious or you can go in pieces and unconscious."  
  
This new threat earned more threats and expletives from the prince and a new bout of yelling as Man-at-Arms continued his relentless assault. Through it all the sorceress still remained atop her throne, however, her elbows were propped on her knees and her head hung low so that she could massage her temples in a semi curled position. The pounding in her head had picked up a steady rhythm that gained momentum and force with each word that passed through the mouths of the warriors. At an especially loud screech, whether from Man-at-Arms or Adam she didn't care, a vein appeared to one side of her head. The two men had been at it for close to three hours already and if Skeletor had appeared at the front gate she would gladly let him in as long as he took these two away from her. Deciding that she had heard enough of them bickering like children the sorceress stood from her throne and slammed her staff hard upon the stone floor. The resounding noised caused by the impact reverberated around the large room. "Enough!" The two warring men immediately stopped and looked at the sorceress who was barely keeping her rage in check. "I want you both gone now. Leave and do not come back till you can learn to be civilized."  
  
Adam let go of the pillar and stood up meekly in front of the sorceress. "Ummmm, if it's alright with you I'd rather stay at GraySkull. It's-" Adam cut himself off at the look upon the sorceress' face. It was a look that was often seen upon his mother's face, a face that said, "Disobey and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life". It was a face that said, "Disobey and I'll haunt your dreams even when I'm good and gone." I t was a face that you hoped to never encounter but you could not escape fate. It was the ultimate face and one that had gotten angrier and angrier over the next few moments as neither Man-at-Arms nor himself moved an inch because they were to enraptured with "the face" and too scared for fear of the consequences.  
  
The sorceress, deciding that it was long over due for these two to leave, raised her staff above her head out shouted, "Be gone!" Before the two men knew what was happening they were sucked into a black abyss along with their vehicles. The sorceress set her staff on its stand beside the throne before slowly sliding into the cushioned chair. Leaning her head back she let out a deep sigh, one of contentment, happiness and blessed relief.  
  
Launching Bay of the Eternos palace  
  
The two were first cast into an internal pit of darkness when just as suddenly they were immersed in a world of blinding light along with their aircrafts. Luckily no one had been around to see their extraordinary entrance. Man-at-Arms and Adam used each other as support since they were unsteady on their feet and their vision was blurred. Once everything was clear and they had found there footing the two men looked at each other, checking themselves in the process, making sure that everything was where it needed to be. Taking a look around Man-at-Arms realized where they were and wasted no time in grabbing hold of the young prince and dragging him to the dining hall. All the while Adam cursed his mentor but did not struggle as he resigned himself to his fate. They had just entered the dining hall when the midday meal was about to be served. Adam, who was already salivating at the mouth, completely forgot his upcoming torture session with his mom and sat down at a miraculously clear table and started to eat his fill. Man-at-Arms heaved a sigh of relief as he took notice that the queen was not present.. yet. So, he took his position at the table and started to eat but not with as mush gusto as the prince or some of the other Masters.  
  
Teela was the first to greet the newcomers as she stood to welcome her father with a hug. "Hello father, I'm surprised I didn't see you here sooner."  
  
Man-at-Arms returned the hug as they both sat down. "Yes well, the queen sent me on a small mission that took the better part of the morning." Man- at-Arms sent a knowing look to Adam, which went did not go unnoticed by Teela.  
  
"Well, at least you're back at the palace. The Masters and I need your help with some last minute preparations plus the king needs to talk to you about the security plans. I would but I have a few things to see to and the queen also wished to speak with me on some matter." Teela looked at Adam as he looked near choking and her father whose complexion was pallor. "Father are you alright and Adam why don't you try chewing your food before swallowing it?"  
  
"Give me a break Teela. I haven't eaten much at all today."  
  
Instead of having a verbal battle with Adam, Teela turned away from him and towards her father who still had not regained much of his normal color. Noticing the look of concern on his daughters' face he mustered a halfhearted smile and reassured her that nothing was amiss. That is until the queen came into the room and locked onto her next victims.. her son and Teela.  
  
Oh my, what could the queen have planned for the two teens? Tune in and find out in the next chapter of The He-Man Inside. Please R&R and flames are welcomed as long as they are constructive not destructive. 


	4. The Fitting Room

The He-Man Inside  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, I love ya'll so much!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn! Double damn!! I wonder if the creators would be willing to sell it for a penny, maybe even put it on loan, or even let me have just one, tiny, itsy, bitsy pic. Yeah, when hell freezes over.  
  
Adam could do nothing but sit and wait for fate to come to him and his fate happened to be walking across the amazingly (somewhat) empty dining room. The servants had been sent away so that they may rest and replenish their strength after clearing away some of the preparations for the party, such as blue and gold silk ribbons, sparkling dust that Orko had somehow managed to make, midnight blue silk table cloths stood to one side of the room carefully packed away until the servants could finish their duties and much more. The food, the Masters, his father and himself filled what space was left; he wondered how they managed to fit. It was amazing how large a room could seem at some point in time, it was amazing how that very same room could seem small but what was even more striking was that, that very same room seemed to be becoming remarkably smaller and more cramped as the soft pads of his mother's feet carried her in his direction. He thought of escape but took one look at Man-at-Arms' face and realized that the older man would not let him take two steps without carrying through with some of the threats he had made earlier. All he could do was sit and wait and, hopefully in the process, finish what was left of his last meal before his mother could spirit him away to do with as she pleased.  
  
He was just finishing with the meal when she came to a stop behind him. He dared not look around; he already knew what awaited him. "The Face". When his mother began to tap her foot lightly on the marbled floor he ducked his head closer to his plate, hoping and praying that he might somehow extradite himself from his present situation. When the tapping became louder and he heard the shift of his mother's clothing, all he could do was gulp. He looked around the table at the other Masters but none would look at him, or the shadow of the woman who loomed over him, all except Teela who sat looking at him with her hand under her chin, with a devilish gleam in her eyes and a satisfied smirk on her face that said, "Now you're gonna get it." Adam grimaced in reply and turned back to looking down at the table knowing sooner or later he would have to face his mother. Someone coughed softly, he thought it might have been his father, but it was enough to spur him into action. With a resignated sigh he stood from the table, careful not to touch his mother and turned to face her. She was standing with her weight balanced on one foot, her other no longer tapping, her arms wrapped in front of her and upon her was..the face, 'Twice in one day. Must be my lucky day.'  
  
"Hello, son." When the queen spoke she emphasized the word son with an irritated air.  
  
He saw her eyebrow twitch which was definitely not a good sign for him. His reply was hesitant and shaky at best, "Hello mother. It's good to see you in such fine condition. I was hoping I could find you before the party begins." Adam thought he heard a snicker and knew it had come from Teela, he cast a withering look over his shoulder in her direction.  
  
The queen just looked at her son and did not bother to reply to his obvious attempts to "sweet talk" her. The queen left her son standing beside his chair as she went to the head of the table where Randor was sitting. The King's posture soon became stiff with anxiety and fear. He knew his wife was in a poor mood and he did not wish to be on the receiving end of her wrath nor anywhere near someone who would and that just happened to be his son. The queen rested one of her hands on the back of her husband's chair and after taking a final look at Adam, simply said, "Come with me." She turned and started walking towards the doors and did not see the look on her son's face.  
  
Adam could not hide his look of horror and fear as his mother walked away, commanding him to follow. He looked for aide from the Masters but none, not even his own father would look at him, all except Teela, who was sporting an even larger smile than before and whose small snickers soon became outright laughter. Unable to suppress his anger Adam leaned across the table, dangerously close to Teela, who could still not hide her obvious delight at Adam's present situation, his voice was deadly quiet when he spoke, "I'd be quiet if I were you. I'm definitely in no mood to deal with your antics."  
  
Teela's smile did not vanish from her face because she knew Adam could never, would never, hurt her in any form or fashion, however, he was still leaning across the table and she had the sudden urge to shove some food in his face. She was going to say something cheeky but before she could the queen said something that wiped the smile from her and her blood to drain from her face.  
  
"Come with me as well Teela."  
  
Adam, who was finally able to enjoy some part of this day, smiled & walked around to the other side of the table and helped Teela from her chair. The two walked out behind his mother and the door closed with a sharp clang, the noise reverberating around the crowded room. No one at the table moved or spoke a word. They all sat there staring at their food in a tense silence until one of the Masters broke in, "Those poor, poor children. May the Elders have mercy on them."  
  
In the Castle fitting rooms  
  
"Awww, mom! Do I have to wear this? I'm not a child any more, you know."  
  
"Be quiet Adam. There's not one frill on the entire outfit. There's not even a piece of lace. I was sure this would be better than what you wore at the last party." The Queen smiled as she imagined her son's face at the moment. She was sure he was pale and grimacing from the memory she had dredged up but at least he was quiet now, for how long, she didn't know. 'Not long that's for certain.' True to her thought her son spoke his annoyance.  
  
"You're gonna suffocate me in this thing! I can barely breathe. Why can't I just wear what I usually wear? I mean, if it's good enough for me to wear around the kingdom I'm sure it's good enough for me to wear to a party."  
  
"No Adam and that's final. Now be a good little prince for Armand. I'm going to go see how Teela is fairing with Michelle." The queen left Adam, his grumbling complaints and curses in the King's fitting room, making sure to close the door with a resounding "thud".  
  
She leaned wearily against the door, rubbing her temples as she tried to relax for the short amount of time that she was allowed. After a few minutes she pushed away from the door and made her way across the "middle room". The room's walls were made of mirrors except for the ceiling which had a scene painted on it of dancing noble men and women dressed in all their finery, showing off the perfection and glory of Old Eternia. This room was used to look at and examine the "final product" of the royal family's tailor and seamstress' work.  
  
Once she reached the other side she did not pause as she opened the door and stepped into the chaos that was the Queen's fitting room. The room was a flurry of activity as maids dashed about with cloth in their hands, sewing supplies, lists of measurements & plans for dresses/outfits and other such things. In the middle of it all stood a very unsure and stunned Teela on a raised platform, who could do nothing more than what the woman at the base of her feet told her to do. Marlena smiled at the young woman with fondness, remembering how it felt to be standing in the middle of such a mess and den of activity for the very first time. Somehow, she managed to make her way to the middle of the room and talk to Michelle, who happened to have an armload of cloth and a mouthful of pins.  
  
"How is everything dear? I hope Michelle isn't scaring you too badly. I know she was a demon to me in my younger days. Of course, we were about the same age and she was rather inexperienced-Ow!" Marlena scowled down at the top of Michelle's head.  
  
"My Queen, are you alright?"  
  
The Queen looked back at Teela and saw the concern written across her face, "Yes child, everything's fine. I think I stepped on a needle is all. Now, that aside how is everything?"  
  
"It's.....well, it's..."  
  
"Hmmm, let me guess. Daunting? Overwhelming?" Marlena turned away to look through a basket of sample cloths, feeling their texture and holding them up to see how the light played across them.  
  
Teela smiled and managed to relax somewhat, "Yes exactly. I can't say that this is something I'm used to. You could say I'm out of my element."  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it." The queen added silently under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, my queen but I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing sweet ling. I was just commenting on the fabric and how well you would look in cream."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Marlena laughed softly as she turned around to stare at the young woman who was about to be "mauled" by Michelle, "Oh, for the Elder's sakes! Leave the child alone for a bit will you? I'm sure she could stand to use a break, as I am sure you could as well."  
  
"Now, Mar-" Michelle started to reply in a rich, French accent.  
  
"No more Michelle. Let her rest then I promise you can come back in and terrorize her all you want."  
  
"Fine. Just don't blame me if she's not ready for the party."  
  
"I won't now if you're quite finished with reprimanding me?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Then be off." With that final statement the room was cleared in seconds all save the queen and Teela, who had already collapsed into a heap upon the raised platform.  
  
"Thank you so much my lady."  
  
"Think nothing of it Teela. I remember my first fitting and let me tell you, you may get used to it but it is always a daunting and trying experience."  
  
Teela smiled as the queen came to sit beside her and noticed the stress lines on the queen's face, "So I take it the prince's fitting isn't going as smoothly as hopped for?"  
  
"Oh, it never does but I'm sure you already know as much. It's not that it takes such a long time to fashion the garments to the prince, it's just that he complains far too much while it is being done."  
  
"Yes, Adam doesn't seem to do much of anything unless it's in his favor. Not that your son is a spoiled brat- I mean...uh, ummm, er..." Teela could not look the queen in the eye after the words had left her mouth, her face flaming from her embarrassment.  
  
Marlena only laughed in reply, "You are right Teela. He barely does anything his father tells him to do. He barely does what I tell him to do and the only reason he does, is because he see's me as this dragon that will bite his head off and roast him on a stick if he doesn't comply."  
  
"Ha! Yeah, that definitely sounds like Adam."  
  
"Except you, Teela."  
  
"I beg your pardon, my lady?" Teela looked at the queen confused, not knowing where that quiet remark had come from.  
  
"Except you. Adam barely listens to anyone these days except for you. The both of you are very close and it's obvious that should Adam ever be requested to do anything all a person would have to do is talk to you."  
  
"Your majesty, I-"  
  
"Sssshhhh. You don't have to say anything. It's true and all I can say is that I'm happy that Adam has chosen you to listen too. There's not another person who I'd rather have Adam trust and depend on, than you." Teela was speechless but none the less pleased with the queen's words, "Now, take care and watch yourself. If I were you I'd grab something to hit Michelle over the head with in case she gets to demanding." With that final piece of advice the queen stood and made her way out of the room. In her wake came the tidal wave of maids followed by a perturbed Michelle.  
  
"Hurry, hurry! We have no time to waste if we are to be finished in time for the party."  
  
The sun was setting; darkness was stretching her hold over the land, casting what was once a land of light into a land of shadows. It crept up the high walls of the Eternian Palace and into the very household itself. It swept through the halls like an all-encompassing wave and did not stop till all light was extinguished, causing the servants to wonder through the palace to light the way. In one of these darkened rooms, lit only by the fire in the hearth, sat the queen sipping from a goblet, her eyes closed as she savored the taste. The liquid was a thick, dark red, a fine old vintage of wine brought up from the cellar by one of the maids. She stared into the fire intently after she sat down the goblet, waiting for something....or someone. Finally, after she had drained the cup and filled it with more of the delicious Eternian wine, a voice reverberated around the chamber but it was not the voice of the same shadow as before. It had come from the hearth, where once only flames danced, now they had the blurred outline of a face.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Is everything in place?"  
  
"Almost but I can assure you that nothing will go amiss."  
  
"Almost isn't the right answer. I want nothing to interfere or go wrong and it had better not. I want both of them taken care of and I want them taken care of permanently! Is that understood?" The queen picked up her goblet and took an irritated sip from it.  
  
"I understand perfectly. There remains only a few minor details to be taken care of and then all shall fall into place as it has been planned. All you have to do is make sure that they are both there for the party, "your majesty"." The last words were said with disdain and the queen could just make out a sneer on the blurred face.  
  
"I would watch your tongue if you wish to receive anything from this....prospect. Now, be off. I have no more need of you." With that rude rebuttal the face disappeared and the flames returned to normal. The queen drained her goblet and stood, making her way towards her dressing room to prepare for bed. Randor was sure to be in need of some TLC and she would be sure that he got it. When she came out of the dressing room she was scowling, She couldn't help but think that something was bound to go wrong but shook it off as she climbed into bed to wait for her husband.  
  
"Their heads will roll if it does not go as planned." With those final words the queen slipped deeper under the covers as the palace became cold by the frigid night air.  
  
Well, there it was, Ch.4. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and please R&R. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and how to fix it or tell me what I'm doing right and how I can make it better. Love ya'll! ^.^ 


	5. The Party Begins

The He-Man Inside  
  
AN: I have to set up a schedule for myself where, for one week or two, I work on one fic and then the next week or two I work on another one. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to set up my schedule tonight.  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Adam leaned nonchalantly against one of the palace pillars, facing out toward the star strewn sky. It was a beautiful sight, the stars shining brightly, the cool wind and the smell of the earth mixed with the spices and aromas of the food being served teased his nostrils. Even the mingled voices of all those present were not unwelcome. Turning around to match the voices with the faces he studied them carefully. No, it brought a sense of peace and contentment to his mind to hear those happy voices, to see their shining faces, proving if to no one else but himself, that Skeletor's evil had not reached the people of Eternia and other Kingdoms as well. In other words, there was still hope as long as the people had hope. As long as there was He-Man to count on.  
  
At that thought Adam grimaced and decided to put the whole issue to rest. Looking again towards the magnificent night sky he heaved a weary sigh. The party had already been under way for over three hours and during that time his mother had taken liberty to introduce him to those he did not know, of course this meant every young and eligible lady that had been invited. He grimaced again, thinking back on the whole fiasco. He had met the ladies with all the prestige and arrogance of a Prince. Meaning, he had all but ignored them, nodding his head and mumbling some response when required. He had treated each of the young women with the same courtesy, as he would have an annoying fly that had been buzzing around his head for too long. This of course did not bode well for him considering the smoldering looks he received from his mother but otherwise she did not try to reprimand him in any other way, although he was sure to get an earful afterwards.  
  
His father was another matter. The king had not so much as looked in his direction during the past few hours much less the past few days. Most likely this was because the party had to be post-poned and neither one of his parents had seemed too pleased with the notion. He laughed self- mockingly, "Then again, it could have something to do with that little talk we had not too long ago." Adam remembered all too well the discussion he had had with his father and it had not been pleasant. Oh, it had started out well... well enough considering the rocky relationship he had with his father but it all went to hell and back soon enough. He frowned as he heard his father's booming voice reverberating inside his mind, the words echoing off the walls of his mind and though he hated to admit it, his heart as well. He just could not seem to please his father no matter what he did or how hard he tried. An accomplishment turned into a failure under the King's piercing gaze. No wonder the two of them were so easy to upset. They just were not compatible. Thinking back, Adam could only find fault in himself. What had made him think he could talk to his father? What crazy notion had taken root inside his mind? How could have been so ignorant as to think that his father would really have cared about anything he might have said?  
  
"C'mon Adam! Just go talk to him. What harm could it do?" Teela heaved the ball towards him with surprising force, almost knocking him off his feet as he counter attacked her move, sending the ball flying back towards her.  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Really? How can you be sure though if you don't try?"  
  
Teela kicked the ball back to Adam who had to move down, close to the ground in order to send the ball back towards her. "Just trust me on this. Besides, my father is too busy to bother with his own son. Why would he? We have nothing in common. I bet if he could he'd trade me out for some one different, some one like you."  
  
"Spare me the self-pity. Get over yourself and just go talk to him. I know you don't want to, you've said as much repeatedly but... just do it! Let your father know how you feel about this whole mess." She sent the ball back towards Adam who dived to the side to try and reach the ball but landed in the dirt instead. The board they had been playing on disappeared as well as the ball. "You lost your concentration."  
  
"Way to state the obvious!" Adam looked up at her sarcastically as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"C'mon, you need to get cleaned up if you're going to talk to your father."  
  
"Who said I was going to talk to him?"  
  
"I did and you will, because if I know you, and I do, then this will just eat away at you until you explode. Personally speaking, I think it might be safer for both parties involved if you don't have the chance to let your emotions build up. Then you and your father can speak rationally." Adam just arched a brow at her as if to say, 'When it comes to me and my father there is no such thing as reason.' Teela cleared her throat, "Well, maybe at least you'll be able to...uh, er, think clearly."  
  
"Oh yeah, I can see it now. Me and my father actually have a heart to heart talk and not only are we both reasonable but he actual see's my point of view."  
  
"Back off blondie! I'm just trying to help." Teela smiled along with Adam who just shook his head and laughed some more.  
  
"Blondie? Thanks Teela I needed some one to lighten the mood." The two moved as one as Adam wrapped an arm around her waist and Teela did like wise, a smile teasing at the corner of her lips.  
  
"My pleasure. Look...I know you may not want to talk about this but you have to. At the risk of repeating myself, I know you. I know how you sometimes hold things in until some one, namely my father, or me has to beat you black and blue. I know how you feel when it comes to your father and I know what it does to you inside when... when you feel like you don't meet his expectations."  
  
"That's because I don't. I never have, Teela and it's unlikely I ever will."  
  
"And who said you had to stand up to his expectations? What he expects of himself is not necessarily what you need to expect of yourself. You're two different people. With two different minds and beliefs but you both have the same kind, generous and loving heart. Yes, while your father may be the better warrior right now, it isn't strength that makes a good king. It's what's inside his heart and I know your heart, Adam. You will be a great king and don't ever let anyone else tell you different. Don't conform to the ideas of being the perfect king. There is no such thing. Don't change, Adam. Don't ever change, please."  
  
Adam was speechless. He had never known that Teela had so much faith in him. Never knew that even while she called him names and drove him to the brink during training she always knew, always believed in him. Then again, maybe he just had not been paying attention, something she always accused him of. Stopping them both under a tree, Adam pulled her to him and held her close, unable to find the words to thank her for her trust and belief in him; she in turn, returned the embrace understanding him, his mind, his heart as no other person was able to do. Pulling away from the embrace they walked as they had toward the palace. "I'll try my damnedest, Teela. How'd I ever get a friend like you?"  
  
"Guess you're just lucky.... then again it could be that I get a kick out of kicking you around the training arena."  
  
"Ha, ha! By the Elders, you're so funny." Adam sneered but his eyes were gleaming with amusement.  
  
"And don't you just know it."  
  
"How I wish I didn't but I do." Teela pushed against him, causing him to stumble slightly and grin good-naturedly.  
  
"Have I told you lately what a jerk you are?"  
  
Looking down at her, her brows drawn together in a frown as if she was seriously contemplating what she had said. His eyes drifted to her lips and the smile that played around the corners. His smile grew. "Not in the past ten minutes."  
  
"Really? Guess I need to get you back up to date."  
  
"It would seem so but I warn you my hide is extremely sensitive and even the most softest of insults wounds me to the core."  
  
"Guess we'll just have to toughen you up then. I recommend that you start an extremely rigorous training program in order to do so." Teela smiled as she poked him in the ribs playfully. "Just look at all this fat!"  
  
"Ha! I'm not fat and you know it."  
  
"You still could use some work. I say we start training harder tomorrow."  
  
"Gag me! You know how I deplore to do something as detestable as physical labor."  
  
"Hence, why your hide is so soft."  
  
Adam grumbled in response but both were still smiling as they walked into the palace and up the stairs to their quarters. Adam walked Teela to her room before returning to his own but not before he had the chance to talk to her one last time. To ask for any last minute advice she could offer. His voice rang with uncertainty as he asked her in a trepid voice, sounding much like a young boy who had gotten into trouble and did not know what the punishment would be. "Teela? What do I say to him?"  
  
Teela paused, looking him in the eye as if the answer lay there. "Tell him how you feel but don't jump the gun. As much as you say you're nothing like your father you two are a lot alike when it comes to some mannerisms."  
  
"And just earlier you were telling me how two, very different people we are."  
  
"Look, don't be sarcastic. All I'm saying is that you and your father react to certain things in the same manner. For instance, neither one of you likes being told what to do or not to do and neither one of you likes being disobeyed or I should say, disagreed with and don't give me that look. You know damn well it's true."  
  
"Yeah, well...."  
  
"Relax, it's in your blood. Why do you think you have me around or must I keep reminding you?" Teela smiled fondly at him.  
  
"To knock me off my high horse of course."  
  
"Exactly. Look, be honest with your father but not brutally so. Tread lightly with him if he is as you say. Stomping around and demanding that he change his mind won't get you anywhere. Be courteous, respectful and, by the Elders, try to be reasonable and rational if you can!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Point taken." He turned away and headed down the hall, pausing a few feet from the door he tilted his head back towards her. "Thanks Teela. I know it's not much but... thanks." She only smiled at him more broadly before closing her door softly. Walking down the hall, feeling the cold, empty space at his side he had never felt more alone or bereft in his life.... or as scared. When it came time to talk with his father could he hold on to what Teela had said to him? He doubted it. Not with out Teela at his side could he ever possibly dream of being reasonable or rational when it came to his father but he was going to have to try.  
  
A few hours later, Adam sat uncomfortably in one of his father's chairs in front of the King's large, oak desk. Squirming in his seat as inconspicuously as possible he tried to find a comfortable position, knowing that would be impossible so long as his father stood with his back to him and his hands clasped behind him. All signs pointing to an unwanted but not unexpected out come. Indeed, he had come prepared for the worst. After all, telling his father that he had no intention of following through with this farce he had created or in fact even attending the party if he chose to continue with it as planned was not something he had expected his father to take lightly. As far as he was concerned his father could go to hell and take his schemes with him. Luckily, he had not said as much to his father.... at least, not in so many words. He was startled out of his reverie when his father spoke.  
  
"In other words.... you're telling me to go to hell."  
  
Damn it! Why?! Why, today of all days did he have to understand him? Why couldn't he have twisted his words into something else? "Uh...er...not in...so many words...sir."  
  
The king turned around and leveled a cold glare on his son, "I can also take this as an ultimatum...from my son."  
  
Double damn! Today just wasn't his day. He should have had some one here with him. Teela. Man-at-Arms. His mother, for Elders sake! But what does he do? He goes and delivers and ultimatum to his father, the king of Eternos and not only that but he tells him as well that he can go to hell, again, not in so many words. "Uh, umm.... you can take it as you want to father. I merely told you how I feel about this whole situation." The king's glare sharpened, till his eyes appeared to be nothing more than slits. 'Oh, bad idea! Why'd I do this again? Oh yes, Teela gave me the notion that I could actually talk to my father. By the Elders I'm an idiot.' The king turned his back on his son again, staring out the floor to ceiling windows.  
  
"This is what I am going to tell you and this is what you are going to do. You are going to that party and you are going to behave, as a prince should. You will greet the guests as you were taught and you will dance with the young ladies present. At the party, I will make the announcement that my son, that would be you, is looking for a bride. During the course of the coming year you will look for a suitable young lady of good breeding. You will court, dance and conduct yourself as the future leader of Eternos. At the end of the coming year, if you have not found a bride I will select one for you and the two of you will be married after the traditional yearlong engagement. Did I make myself clear."  
  
Adam sat rigidly in the chair, his hands balled into fists and his face a mask of outrage. He did not respond to his father, merely glared at his back, the things he wanted to say to his father running through his mind, things he would have said if he could have found his voice. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, he was too enraged to speak.  
  
"Do not make me repeat myself Adam. This is what will happen. I believe I have been quite magnanimous, considering your attitude, your lack of skill when it comes to not only the battlefield but also diplomacy and your deplorable reputation as the Kingdom's coward. You will abide by my terms or you will not abide at all."  
  
Shaking his head, Adam slowly raised himself from the chair, his head down cast slightly and his bangs shadowing his eyes. In a quiet yet intense voice he merely asked, "Why?"  
  
Randor turned to face his son, squaring off and looking down at his son who had not reached his full height. "Simply put. I do not trust your ability to make sound decision, despite the strong opinions of Man-at-Arms, Teela and your mother. I believe this to be in your best interest."  
  
"How do you know what's in my best interest? We're two different people."  
  
"I know you Adam and much to my chagrine you are nothing like me. You are nothing like your mother and unfortunately, as I was hoping that Man-at- Arms or Teela might rub off on you, they did not. When this He-Man appeared I thought that maybe you could take a lesson from him and when ever he came to the castle you were no where to be found. You do not have the capabilities to make this decision which is why I have decided to intercede." The king did not notice his son's trembling body caused by rage and the pain inflicted by the words he spoke.  
  
" Some people would consider it a blessing that I'm nothing like you. You have no right. How can you stand there and order me about as if I were nothing more than a peasant to you? How can you stand there and say such things to me and still call me your son?"  
  
"Well, as much as I wish that some one else could take your place they can't. You are my son by blood and by royal decree you are the successor to the throne and since it is my duty as the present king to prepare you for your future role I will use any means necessary to see that the task is completed. This conversation is finished. I have made up my mind and I have told you what will be done. You have no further role to play at the moment. You will do as I say, when I say and how I want it to be done. Is it understood that when I say jump, you say?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself." Adam walked out of the room calmly, closing the door as he had entered, with trembling hands. He left his father in a state of part shock, part rage.  
  
That had been a few days ago and since then he had done everything within his power to avoid his father. Training from dawn till dusk or heading out on reconnaissance when his father deemed it worthy to grace the soldiers with his presence. He had spent the last three days battling it out with the other soldiers, taking out his rage and frustration on them. At one point, none of the soldiers would train with him, even though he still held the title of coward, he was not inexperienced when it came to the art of war or hand to hand combat. At that point Man-at-Arms had taken him aside and had tried to find out exactly what was wrong. Adam had merely shook off his mentor's concern and asked him if they could train. Man-at- Arms had agreed letting the matter slide until he was felt that Adam was ready to share what was wrong.  
  
When it came time for the final fitting, his mother asked him the same questions as Man-at-Arms had and noted that his appetite had not been the same for the past few days. Adam had merely replied that all was well he just wasn't all that hungry. His mother had let it slide as well but he could tell by her concerned and confused glances that she would not leave the matter alone for long. Indeed, she hadn't. It seemed to him as if his mother made room in her schedule to ask him questions; he in turn replied the same as he had before.  
  
During this time he did not see Teela at all, the one person he did want to see and possibly talk to. However, his mother kept her busy, either in the fitting room or running around doing some such other nonsense. He would catch an occasional glimpse of her but in the next second she was gone much to his disappointment. On the third day that this had happened he decided to resign himself to the fact that he would not be able to talk to her until the party or even afterwards where they might find some privacy, and it was so.  
  
Adam had been at the party for at least an hour when Teela came through the doors wearing a form, fitting gown of cream silk. It was simple, yet elegantly done, lightly hugging the right places here and there. The dress angled across her chest, from one shoulder to the underside of her other arm. She wore a long scarf of the same color, as sheer and light as wind, hung low on her elbows so that it whispered across the marble floor. She wore very little jewelry, only a thin necklace and a pair of matching earrings both made of gold and two or three diamonds. Her hair was put into a bun of sorts; he was unable to determine what kind because he was not up to speed on women's fashion, indeed, what male was? All he knew was that she looked beautiful. Her emerald eyes shining brightly in the magic lit room, courtesy of Orko and rimmed by her thick and long lashes with tendrils of her glorious hair falling about her face. Her smile, 'By the Elders, her smile!' It was blinding.  
  
Before he had the chance to extricate himself from his mother and the fawning females that surrounded him, Teela was swamped by the male portion of the guests, which mainly consisted of friends of his father and other diplomats. The fact that all of these men were either old or married brought him a sense of relief he did not want to analyze to closely. Unfortunately for him because of his mother's iron will to see that he met every young woman at the party and to the swarm of men that always seemed to accompany Teela wherever she went, it would not be for another two hours before he could see her again.  
  
Adam walked out on to the balustrade towards the stairs that were hidden within the shadows, resting his hands on the railing as he looked out over the vast gardens of the palace and finally to the city of Eternos that lay just beyond them. The lights of the houses burned brightly and the occasional sound of people talking and laughing reached his ears, brought to him by the cold night wind. How he wished he could be one of them, a part of them instead of the prince he was.  
  
"I've heard the tales of your mock battles with the soldiers. I heard that no one would fight with you after that first couple of days. Is it true or is it merely palace gossip?"  
  
Adam smiled and closed his eyes as he released a relieved sigh. It was Teela. Thank the Elders, it was Teela. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's my opinion that the rumors are true, although I don't see what reason you could possibly have to beat those poor fellows so soundly. You took not only them but the Masters as well, by surprise. I don't think anyone knew you could fight so well." She came to stand beside him, resting her hands on the rail close to his, her left next to his right.  
  
"It was probably just a fluke anyways. It's nothing to get excited about. Besides, I'm sure the palace gossip is extremely exaggerated."  
  
"Maybe so but I doubt it. You also haven't been eating, at least I haven't seen you in the dining hall until tonight and your face...."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Teela tilted her head towards him, her expression thoughtful and caring. Adam tilted his head towards hers as well, trying to mask the pain that he felt deep inside but knowing he was unable to do so under Teela's careful scrutiny. "You seem very somber. Almost bordering on morose. I take it your father did not like what you had to say to him."  
  
Adam could only shake his head in the negative, turning his gaze back out towards the city, luckily Teela did like wise and they rested in a peaceful silence for the time being. The quiet disturbed only by the occasional burst of raucous laughter from some of the partygoers inside. Finally, when the silence became too much, even for him Adam spoke up. "You look wonderful tonight."  
  
"I can say the same as you. All black with just a bit of gold to set it off."  
  
Even Adam had to admit that his mother hadn't gone over board this time. Deciding on a black, silk, long-sleeved garment and a thick black vest, both opened slightly, giving him a roguish appeal. He wore matching form fitting pants and black boots with three thin gold buckles to tighten them. Black gloves covered his hands as well, the family crest done in gold on the inside of each wrist. His hair, although his mother had tried to tame it as much as she could, still looked disarrayed, some tendrils arching over his forehead to tickle his brow. The only jewelry he wore was his power sword in a black sheath, angling and hanging low across his hips. On the scabbard was a design or story, taken from Eternos mythology. All in all, he had to thank his mother later for making him look so dashing. "Yes, mother really out did herself this time."  
  
"Well, you're quite an imposing form when you're not wearing black. You're over six feet tall and your muscles...uh, er, strain against the material so to speak."  
  
"Must be why the whole of the female population throw themselves down upon my feet."  
  
"Don't get too cocky other wise I just might have to knock some sense back into your brain and bring you crashing back to reality."  
  
"I wish you would."  
  
Teela looked over at her friend, surprised. Looking at him now, his face masked in shadows and his shoulders slumped in dejection, Teela had never felt more pain for her friend than at this moment. Moving closer to him, she wrapped a comforting arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to lend her friend all the strength she could. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Everybody's been asking me that question for the past three days and you're the first person I've wanted to answer." Adam leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm all ears." With her right hand Teela grasped his right hand in hers tightly, trying to convey that she was there for him.  
  
"Well, I went and spoke-" Adam was cut off as a loud group of the guests walked out onto the balustrade. Entwining his fingers with hers, Adam led them quietly down the shadowed stairs that lay to his right that went along the palace wall for a bit before curving smoothly into the vast palace gardens below. Once at the bottom Teela and Adam all but ran for the safety of the maze, the gravel crunching beneath their feet as they ran through it with no fear of being lost since they had played here time and time again as children, until they reached the center of the maze, where a large marble fountain stood, the forms carved into the stone were that of the Elders.  
  
Teela sat down on the rim of the fountain, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart as she trailed her finger tips in the icy water. Adam stood beside her, looking up at the large, magnificent forms carved into the stone. Looking up at him, she saw the same pained expression she had seen so many days ago, when they had been sitting along side the Eternos river. Diverting her gaze towards the figures as well, she said nothing, waiting for him to continue when he felt he could.  
  
"It.... hurt Teela. I tried to talk to him, told him how I felt and why it wouldn't be such a great idea to go along with what he had planned. I tried being rational. I tried being reasonable but I guess that was the day he decided to take my word as I said it. He translated the underlying meaning so to speak, which was of course 'go to hell'. All in all, he listened to everything I said yet he listened to nothing. He didn't care, Teela. He told me I was... I was...."  
  
"What, Adam?" Teela asked softly, sharing her friend's pain as his eyes welled with tears she knew he'd never cry.  
  
"I was... nothing. I mean, he didn't say those exact words but if you summed it all up, that's exactly what he meant. He told me I was.... incapable, without skills when it came to fighting and diplomacy and a coward. I know this may not seem like much to you, I mean, I hear it everyday...I...it's just.... I guess... what really hurts, you know, that gut wrenching, heart piercing kind of pain? Is that he wished I were some one else. He wished I wasn't his son."  
  
"Adam." That single word seemed as if it had been taken from her because she had said it so softly. Looking at him this way, worrying his nails, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, a heart and soul filled with so much pain, tore her heart asunder. She couldn't stand to see him this way and know that there was nothing she could do. They had always been there for each other as children growing up. In fact, they had been each other's only friends and she could not stand feeling helpless, which is exactly how she felt right now. She could do nothing for her friend to make those words go away. They echoed in her mind as surely as they echoed in his own, in his heart, tearing at his soul piece by piece. Raising herself to her feet, she came behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back, trying to comfort him the only way she knew how. She squeezed him tightly when he rested his hands over hers.  
  
"He said it so casually, as if it didn't matter, as if I didn't matter. After seventeen years you'd think that would mean something but in his book I guess it doesn't count. He was just so cold and remote. Listing off the reasons why I'd make a piss poor decision on a bride and an even worse king. He thought he was being so "magnanimous" and that's the word he used, about the whole thing. In short, I'm worthless and nothing, yet irreplaceable, if only by blood and royal decree. How'd we end up this way, Teela? Some times I dream about happier times, of course I was only a year or so and of course it's impossible for me to remember that far back but I do dream of happier times, when my father wasn't a king but... a father. It's as if he left that part of himself behind and... and me as well. If it wasn't for you, for Duncan or for my mother I don't know what would have become of me, especially you, Teela. Sometimes I feel as if I'm the only person alive in the world. I feel so alone, bottling it all up inside then you'll walk into the room and there's life again. Yeah, I know I'm depressed right now but would you believe me if I told you it was the truth? That without you, I'd have no life?"  
  
"I know, Adam. I know all too well how you feel. I may have my father to turn to but... I do feel alone in this world. I remember the time we first met, we were both about six and you looked so sullen and mad at the same time because your father had put you under the tutelage of my father. However, from that moment on we always trained together, worked together and at times, fought together. Before that I had felt so alone. I had felt as if no one could understand me or my inner workings, yet you did and you even put up with all of my smart-alec comments and for that I thank you. I thank you for being my friend and I want you to know as long as we have each other we'll never be alone."  
  
"Teela.... why can't people be more like you?"  
  
"I'd say one of me is enough for this world."  
  
"Yeah, guess so. I... I...."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing.... nothing." Releasing a sigh, Adam relaxed, squeezing her hands before closing his eyes and tilting them back. Silently adding, 'I love you, Teela. More than you'll ever know.'  
  
AN: Wow! That's gotta be the longest chapter I've written for this fic, thirteen pages in all an' I know that might not seem much to those of you out there who write at least twenty page chapters but damn it! This is an accomplishment to me. Okay, any who, if you're wonderin' about Teela's and Adam's relationship right now, well, it hasn't evolved into anything other than really, really good friends at the moment but all in due time. We can't rush things now can we? Any who, if you have any idea how I can improve this fic or what you liked about this fic then don't hesitate to e- mail me or leave a review (Leaving reviews are nice. I like to see new reviews when I check my stats. Reviews are very good, very nice. They give me warm fuzzies an' make me want to write more.... jus' kiddin' but we are gettin' the picture aren't we?) Like I said, any suggestions are more than welcomed (that doesn't necessarily mean I'll use them), whether they're good or bad doesn't matter as long as you can back up what you say with some hard core proof. Okay, time to end this blurb, it's been goin' on way too long... 


	6. Tragedy

The He-Man Inside  
  
Ch. 6  
  
AN: I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while, save that I do not have a steady access to the Internet. Some times I have it and sometimes I don't. I apologize for that.  
  
As Teela and Adam stood quietly in the garden, the shadows around them began to shift and move towards the palace at a slow crawl. Nothing stirred the air, save a small breeze and nothing could be heard, save the voices of the jubilant partygoers. However, the serenity of the night would not last forever.  
  
An enormous explosion rocked the palace, debris flew in every direction, smoke began to choke the night air and the ground trembled with the force of the explosion. From their position in the garden, Adam and Teela could hear the cries of the people and could see the smoke billowing up into the night sky, shrouding the stars and casting an eerie darkness on the land.  
  
"Let's move!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Adam was too late to catch Teela as she dashed off into the darkness. He felt an all-encompassing emptiness as he watched her go. Releasing a weary sigh he chased after her and, under his breath, he damned those responsible for this atrocity, the man responsible for this...Skeletor and his lackeys.  
  
They reached the palace quickly, the noise of battle close by shattering their ears as the war cries and the screams of the wounded or dying pierced the night air. Adam took the steps two at a time, dashing ahead of Teela who was stuck climbing the steps slowly in her dress, turning around at the top he looked own at Teela, "Change as fast as you can and get back down here as soon as possible." Not looking back he raced into what was left of the ballroom, raced into chaos. Adam could only stare at the horror in front of him. Teela came to a crashing halt beside him, breathing in sharply when she saw the massacre before her.  
  
Bodies were strewn all over the palace floor, their blood pooling on the marble beneath them. Tables and chairs were flipped over or broken into a thousand pieces, the smoke choked them as they made their way deeper into the room, following the sounds of battle, the trail of blood.... following the stench of death. Teela quickly fled the scene of the crime, racing towards her room to change, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to keep herself from crying for her lost countrymen... sorrow and grief would come later.  
  
Adam could only watch her go, wishing to help her only knowing that there were others who needed his help more. He headed down the hall, walking on a sea of crimson, taking everything into himself and branding it into his memory... into his very heart and soul. Noble Ladies and Lords lay on the floor, a vision of horror and fright frozen upon their faces and their eyes were open and filled with terror. These people had died quickly but not quickly enough to save them the suffering of realizing they were going to die and there was nothing that they could do about it. What had these innocent people done to deserve this abrupt end to their lives? They did not even have the chance to defend themselves and all of them, every single one who had been in the ballroom or right outside the doors... all were dead. Never again could they hope or dream. Never again. Amidst all the chaos and carnage of the massacre he felt a pang of relief to know that his parents were not among the dead...yet.  
  
Adam wept silent tears for their loss, disgusted and enraged with himself and at the ones who had committed this heinous injustice against the people of Eternia. It was not fair! What had these people done to deserve this sort of punishment? What had given anybody, the Mass Murderer of the Innocent and Defenseless, the right to take the lives of these people? It was not right and it was not fair. Bile rose up into his throat, it sickened him to realize that the terrorists derived some perverse satisfaction at the death and destruction and the senseless slaughter of innocent and defenseless masses. Why? Why did these people have to die?  
  
'If you had been the hero you were suppose to be then maybe this never would of happened.' The thought arose unbidden to his mind but he pushed it away. His doubts and insecurities would not help those that were still alive.  
  
Swearing an oath, Adam drew his sword and sprinted down the cavernous hallway, dodging the bodies of the fallen soldiers who had lost their lives defending the palace and it's inhabitants. His heart broke and he cried out to them with his soul, swearing with all that he was worth that this senseless slaughter would end and hoping beyond hope that these brave men and women would forgive him... forgive him for not being the hero... for not being the He-Man inside. He knew his thoughts and maybe his feelings seemed irrational to others if they knew them yet he only knew that he was sorry. He knew he was somehow at fault or to blame for this massacre and for everything he knew he wasn't worth, he swore to the fallen that he would try to make right by them.  
  
With an enraged battle cry he broke through the front doors of the palace and stood on the threshold, watching as the battle raged before him in the courtyard. The Masters and Eternian soldiers were winning but something was different about this battle. The enemy, Skeletor and his minions, were protected by a powerful force field that shielded them from the attacks of the Masters and Eternian soldiers, strangely enough though, Skeletor was being pushed back... or was he retreating? However, Adam could see from his perch above the courtyard that the force field was weakening and holes were starting to appear.  
  
Bolstering himself, Adam leapt don the steps, often taking three or four at a time and jumping down to the landings when he came to them. When he reached the last step, he leapt down and sprinted into the fray, making his way to the front line and formed ranks beside Man-at-Arms, shouting out orders to help the older man. With a cry from Duncan the front line, which consisted mainly of the Masters, rushed forward and rammed the force field, knocking Skeletor and his forces back. Then the second and third line rushed forward with the same results, the Masters right leaping forward just as the third line fell back, readying themselves for another assault on the force field. Again and again the lines charged forward, steady wave upon wave, one line receded only to have another charge through and break against the barrier and again and again the enemy was pushed back. Through it all Adam could hear the soldiers' voices united in a mighty roar, as if they commanded the mighty power of the sea and sought to unleash their power on their nemesis. It was overwhelming and Adam was swept up into the emotional high, his mind consumed by the mob mentality and his heart pushing him forward, each time with renewed strength and vigor. Finally, the third line broke through and the soldiers gave a deafening shout of triumph as, with Man-at-Arms' cue, they all rushed forward to combat the evil forces one on one.  
  
Skeletor was severely outnumbered, yet the Eternian soldiers were beleaguered while Skeletor's forces were ready to fight and much stronger than the foot soldiers. Skeletor rallied his forces and they fought back with a vengeance, however, the Eternian forces soon overwhelmed them and they were forced to retreat.  
  
"This isn't over, Masters! I will be back and next time no one will be able to stop me!"  
  
If many people had not been lying on the ground or leaning against pillars, dead or wounded, it would have been hilarious to hear Skeletor say such a thing as he ran away with his tail tucked between his legs, swearing that he would come back and be the victor of the battle field when, in reality, he had never won nor would he ever. However, Adam could find no pleasure in the victory, even as he heard the triumphant shouts of the soldiers, the slaps on the soldiers or the hug Teela had given him when she had come out from the throng of soldiers, breathing heavily and sweating profusely like most of the soldiers present. What was there to be pleased about? People, his people, were in pain and although the recent victory covered up the fact that his had been nothing more than a massacre, he was sure reality was going to pay a visit and when it did, the cities and the families who had suffered the loss of loved ones in this attack would be enshrouded with grief and sorrow and the need for revenge. People were going to demand that justice be served no matter the cost.  
  
It disgusted him as it always did. Battles and wars were meaningless, many people even thought them glorious and even honorable and maybe, in some perverse universe, they were. However, there was nothing glorious or honorable about death... about murder and that is exactly what it is. The taking of another human being's life. Here, people lay wounded, their blood pouring out onto the ground, just like the ballroom and the hallway. Some lie dying... some dead and for what? War and small skirmishes such as this, were nothing more than a senseless slaughter of humanity. How could a person sleep peacefully knowing he or she had partaken in such things? He already knew the answer. Adam knew how one could be swept away in the fray, knew that he could not avoid fighting when it was brought into his home, when war was declared on his people and all things good. He knew why he must fight and he fought... but he hated himself for it. Knowing, when heading into a battle, that it might be required of him to take a life or the lives of those he fights yet despising it all... despising himself for not being stronger. Despising himself for not being able to rise above the base notion of war... hating himself for not finding a peaceful method to solve conflicts. He could not stand it but knew that he must and that is what galled him the most. In a sense he could not avoid it because he was He-Man and He-Man was a warrior but he was also Prince Adam and he was not a warrior. He often wondered when or if he two would meet.  
  
Sheathing his sword he left the courtyard and entered the palace. Bile rose up in his throat as the smell of death permeated the night air, suffocating the palace... suffocating him. Swallowing, he stumbled his way out the back of the palace and to his favorite spot beneath the giant tree next to the Eternos River. Leaning against the ancient tree, he vomited until there was nothing left inside, save a numb and hollow pit, and still when there was nothing, his body continued to purge all that he had saw and all that he had smelled. Soon his dry heaves turned into a terrible hacking. It was many moments before his body could rest peacefully, closing his eyes, he sighed and walked to the riverbank and sank down onto the cool grass, sitting with one leg propped underneath him, the other bent at the knee so he could rest his head upon it.  
  
Reaching forward he scooped the cold water into his hands, watching as it glistened and sparkled in his palms, the water was clear and devoid of pollutants, unravaged by time and war. He gently brought the water towards him and washed his face off and rinsed his mouth of the taste of his vomit. Slowly, Adam fell back onto the grass, his legs bent at the knees. He stared unseeingly up into the night sky. It would be many years before he would ever get the sight of the slaughtered Lords, Ladies and Soldiers out of his mind.... if he could ever forget them at all. Never, in the history of Eternos, had there ever been such a travesty. It was the first of its kind and Adam feared the consequences, knowing there would be more in the future if something was not done.  
  
Adam slept beneath the tree for the rest of the night, his sleep claimed by nightmares and the looks upon the faces of the dead, the tremendous explosion that rocked the palace and the screams of the dead and dying.... those sounds would claim his soul deep in the night, alone in his sleep and trapped.... within a nightmare.  
  
The following morning, when Adam woke up beside the river, he went into the palace, finding it clean, some servants scurrying about still with vases of fresh flowers and other such things to cover up the smell of death and despair. However, Adam could still smell them, the smells hadn't lessened and never would the palace look or feel the same as it had before... it was tainted. The bodies of the dead had already been moved out into the courtyard. He learned from a young guards woman that most of the dead had already been buried but there were still quite a few left but all awaited the same fate, six feet under.  
  
He walked past the dining room that had served as their ballroom on many occasions, not stopping and not daring to look into what remained of the room. He ended up standing in the middle of the foyer, watching as soldiers marched in lines, heading out toward the training field most likely in preparation to retaliate against Skeletor. An eye for an eye, so to speak. He stood there and listened to the vengeful chatter of the soldiers and the spiteful talk that came from the servants. All cursed Skeletor and his minions, and all wanted the same thing... revenge. Didn't these people understand that violence only beget violence? If they did, they did not care. All were consumed with rage and anger, and, most palpable, grief.  
  
Why couldn't it go back to the way it was before Skeletor turned traitor? Why couldn't the people of Eternia live in peace with one another? Why could there not be only good in the world? If it was so, no one need suffer needlessly. The innocents and those who were defenseless against the onslaught of evil need not fear... they need not die. No longer would the Masters have to patrol the surrounding perimeter, in truth there would be little need of the Masters and no need for He-Man at all... or was he only trying to fool himself by thinking thusly? 'There will always be a need for He-Man.' Adam remembered clearly how many times Man-at-Arms and the Sorceress had said that to him when he became exasperated with the entire ruse. Now all he could do was wonder if they had been right all along and He-Man would always be a necessity where as.... Prince Adam never would be?  
  
Adam left the foyer hesitantly, not wanting to head out into the courtyard, knowing what he would see but he knew he must. He threw open the doors and was blinded momentarily by the bright morning sun, that was when the smell of the rotting corpses reached his nostrils. He felt is stomach clench in revulsion. He did not throw up but knew he would have had there had been anything left in his stomach from the night before. He looked down and saw Man-at-Arms in the thick of it, directing soldiers where the bodies would go and what would be done with them. Adam walked slowly down the steps to join him, looking at the bodies as he went, branding them into his memory. He stopped beside his mentor, the older man had a weary expression on his face and Adam knew that it was not only his duties that wore on his body but also his heart. Adam too, carried that burden.  
  
"Why don't you go get some rest Man-at-Arms. This is my duty and I'll do it."  
  
"I'm fine, really. Besides, I've just given the last orders on what to do with the victims."  
  
"Still, I'd like to help."  
  
"Everything is fine. It's been taken care of. It's just..... I'm angry that this happened but I'm also worried. If they did it once then Skeletor will believe he can do it again."  
  
"I wouldn't worry overly much about that. Skeletor never does anything more than once, so I doubt he'll attack us again using the same cowardly tactics. However, I agree that this isn't the last we've seen of him and you can guarantee that his head will probably swell to the size of a melon once he hears about the death count."  
  
"When do we ever see the last of him? Skeletor is like the tide of the ocean, he comes and goes as he pleases, does as he pleases and in all cases people usually get harmed in his wake and there's not much we can do about it. At least, not until Skeletor is in the Eternian prison under watch and guard twenty four seven or... until he's dead. Either way, it accomplishes what all wish for."  
  
"And what's that? To get rid of Skeletor one has to become the monster. Even then, as soon as Skeletor is gone another will rise to take his place."  
  
"People are wishing for a sense of security and they long for peace. Besides, if someone rises to take his place then the Masters and He-Man will be there to stop them."  
  
"Sounds a tad bit cliché, don't you think? Not even He-Man will be around for all eternity." Adam laughed self-mockingly, "You know what? I was wondering about something along those lines earlier this morning. Why was there evil in the world?"  
  
"Did you find an answer?"  
  
"No because there is no answer. If there was no evil then good could not exist and vice versa. They're like two sides of the same coin, both complete the other."  
  
"Well, aren't you just a philosopher this morning." Teela walked up to the two warriors, dropping off an armload of supplies as she did so. She stopped beside Adam, looking him in the eye, seeing her pain reflected there. She had done the same thing he had last night, finding her own little niche to relieve her heart of the pain she felt at the loss of her people. She had only been up for an hour before she had seen Adam make his way towards her father.  
  
"I'm serious Teela. Just look at this!" Adam gestured to the bodies of the dead, few though they were, that surrounded them, "All of this and for what purpose? What purpose did Skeletor serve? I wonder if the results were to his satisfaction." Adam's brow furrowed in anger and consternation as he looked back at Teela.  
  
"I know Adam.... I know."  
  
Adam sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair agitatedly, "I'm sorry. I just feel so out of sorts. I could have done something more to protect the people of Eternia."  
  
"Oh and what would that have been? Would you have run away in the face of Skeletor's evil? I believe so, son, coward that you are." The word son was said with such derision that Adam cringed slightly, knowing as he turned around it would be his father who stood behind him.  
  
"Hello father." The king completely ignored his son and walked straight to Man-at-Arms, positioning himself between Adam and Duncan.  
  
"Duncan, I would have you interrogate the prisoner we captured-"  
  
"Prisoner?! Why wasn't I told of this?"  
  
Randor turned to his Adam, looking him up and down, measuring him and finding him wanting. "It is of no concern of yours. Now, keep silent and try to act like your doing something useful instead of just standing there and gawking at me as if I had two heads."  
  
Adam kept silent, wandering off only a few feet so that he was able to listen in on his father's conversation with Man-at-Arms. Teela joined him at a table where medications were waiting to be distributed. They both listened intently.  
  
"Duncan, I would like for you to take over the interrogation of the prisoner. I would see to it myself but unfortunately, last night's attack has caused for the leaders of Eternia to call a summit meeting. I will be away for sometime and we need any information we can get from the traitor. It would usually fall to my son to finish the task but unfortunately I cannot trust him with such an important task. It is up to you, my friend, to get the information we need from the prisoner."  
  
"As you will, my lord."  
  
"Good then. I will be back by the end of the week, hopefully. Protect the city well, Man-at-Arms."  
  
Adam watched his father leave with nary a glance in his direction. He turned towards Teela, wanting to know if she had known anything about this prisoner but he only saw confusion in her eyes, then an idea flashed through his mind and his lips twitched to smile. "What do you say we go help Man-at-Arms interrogate this person they've captured?"  
  
Yay!!! Done, finally. Sorry this took so long but right now I'm using some one else's PC to load this, ya'll. I'm sorry I can't get these up here faster. 


End file.
